The Other Side
by Soryu
Summary: Because in every story there always are more than one point of view... 'Harsh Feelings' side-story


Well, the Constructicons, too, wanted to say what happened their way, and I couldn't deny them that... what is fair is fair after all!

This is the companion-piece of 'Harsh Feelings'. It's not necessary to read it too to understand what's going on, but I think it would be nice if you looked at it, too.

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine, never had been and never will... it's just an impossible dream... sigh...

* * *

**The Other Side  
**

A hard hit landed on Devastator's left cheek, making him stumble backward. Omega Supreme was very strong, and the Decepticon gestalt could only thank his amazing resistance – so much better than the average one of a standard-sized Transformer – for ending with only a dent instead of being cracked down to pieces.

Though it really hurt, Devastator ignored the bolts of stinging pain pulsing from his cheek; an ugly snarl marred his face more than the dent, and his red visor seemed truly on fire with the hellish light that flickered just behind it.

The green and purple mech looked at Omega Supreme and felt his rage build up again, blurring his vision like a hazy, but at the same time electrical, fog. The six tiny whispers that formed his thoughts, the Constructicons, were flooding the great gestalt with so many mixed emotions that no one, not even them, knew who was feeling what, and why. It didn't bring Devastator to the point of inactivity, though; they'd already found a strong common ground in the violent, hot stream of hate that burned them all.

_Bastard…  
I'll scrap you into little bits…  
I expected only a fight…  
Revenge…  
Never forgive you…  
Our friendship is forever broken…_

Devastator shouted, trying to let out the miasma of different thoughts screaming at him, pushing him into swift action.

He sprung forward and tackled the Autobot ex-Guardian down, pinning him to the ground. Their close proximity had the same effect human petrol would have on fire for the six parts of himself, and Devastator started to land blow after blow savagely, looking like he would rip Omega Supreme apart with his bare hands.

In the gestalt's unified mind there wasn't any doubt; he would not stop until he scattered Omega Supreme's broken circuits all over this organic world they were on.

Before Devastator, the Constructicons and the big Autobot Guardian were friends; the firsts built Crystal City, while Omega Supreme had been appointed as its fateful sentry. When they initially heard about him all six green and purple mechs were curious; Omega Supreme was one of the first Transformers Primus had ever created, although some people insisted on saying instead that he was one of the few legacies left on Cybertron by the Creators. What was really important was that the Guardian was the only one of his model to have gained sentience somehow, and, although he had undergone a sever overhaul, Omega Supreme was still an ancient being, his original design warped but still recognizable.

The Constructicons didn't think their scientific interest would change into a real friendship, but it was surprisingly easy to talk with the Autobot; he was one of the few Transformers that really accepted them for who they were. Sure, the six builders were submersed by interminable workload, their skills appreciated, but the Autobots always looked at them with suspicion and nervousness. They were mutedly embarrassed while talking with them, and whispered behind their backs, but the green and purple mechs knew what was going on nevertheless. Perhaps it was for their red optics, clear sign of their Decepticon origin. They weren't sure, but Bonecrusher got into brawl after brawl for that, and Hook took his disdain for the world outside his team up a few notches.

Omega Supreme was a refreshing change from their routine, so they started to spend more and more time with him. Crystal City's Guardian became the Constructicons' first real friend outside their close-knit group.

Longhaul could complain about everything freely to a sympathetic audio, Hook could talk with someone that took his advices and pickiness without silently growling, expressing instead sincere gratitude. Bonecrusher found fun into trying to cajole the big Autobot into a bar with him, with the probable intention of involving him into a fight; the bulldozer never succeeded, but swore to himself that someday he would. Mixmaster could behave like himself without feeling foreign optics judging him as a hopeless nut case, even as the other Constructicons kept a close optic on him anyway. Since it was because they cared about him, he never minded their silent protection. Scavenger was delighted at his new friend, and every time he and his team-mates went to Crystal City, he made sure to bring something that Omega Supreme would like; his presents were always appreciated, whatever they were. Scrapper was grateful for the quiet time he had with the Guardian; with him the architect didn't have to mediate like he always did between suspicious Autobots and his workmates, so he could finally relax for a while. They were happy.

Then Megatron came. He offered to each of them a place where they would really be appreciated, where they could create something more than aesthetically nice buildings for Autobots. They could use all their imagination with the Decepticons, he said, take all the funds and materials they wanted without being reduced to beg to idiots that didn't see the Constructicons' utility outside the monotous and, after some millennia, boring job they were reduced to do for the Autobots. They could do more, much more.

What really made them accept the offer, however, had been a new technological experiment ideated by the Decepticon Shockwave, something that, in theory, could unify for a short while different Transformers in mind and body, creating a new, powerful mech the Decepticons dubbed as 'the gestalt'. It was a risky process, but the benefits would be greater in the Constructicons' optics; the gestalt-mates would have a total comprehension of each other, forming an intimate link that would never broke nor fade. They would be balanced by the presence of every other, more completely than was normally possible. The Constructicons thought the process would be perfect to fully help Mixmaster out and bringing them together as the family they already thought they were at the same time.

After that, Megatron assigned them their first mission…

One of Devastator's fists hit Omega Supreme squarely in his protective glass shield, cracking it slightly. The Autobot reacted at last, punching with unexpected force the gestalt warrior's chestplate and taking advantage of the brief moment of stunned surprise to kick him away.

Devastator's visor blazed. The Constructicons' orders had been simple: destroy Crystal City, and its Guardian too if he got in the way. They had the permission to use the Robo-Smasher as their trump card.

Even though they always put their group – their family – over everything else, and they were grateful to the Decepticons for having made them gestalt-mates, they didn't want to hurt Omega Supreme; he was an Autobot, yes, but he was also a friend.

In the end, they decided to trick him, making him believe he was needed somewhere else. That way, the Constructicons would have enough time to destroy Crystal City and leave without having to fight.

As it often happens, things didn't go the way they planned. Omega Supreme returned sooner than expected, and then…

_I tried to spare your life, and you attempted a reprogrammation on me. I wanted to **save** you and you decided to **reprogram** me! I'll **kill you**!_

The thought, bright and unmerciful, flashed across Devastator's mind; he – they – would never forgive the ex-Guardian for having tried to change them as soon as they did something he didn't like, nor understood. A risky change that would have ended with madness and death… and a false life in the meantime. If Shockwave's gestalt experiment didn't have the side-effect of strengthening their mind-link more than anyone thought possible, the Constructicons would have suffered a horrible fate. A fate given to them by someone they believed a friend.

No more. No, for as long as they draw power, they would never forgive Omega Supreme.

Devastator continued to fight on and on, matching his enemy's hits with his own blows, and let his rage consume the happy memories of their _ex_-Autobot friend like flames burning dried leaves, leaving only charred ground and dust in its wake…


End file.
